1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insert hanger device for mounting fixtures or holiday lights on a wooden support or the like and a method for its installation in which the same drill chuck can be utilized to both drill a hole and drive a threaded insert into the hole to form a mating thread on the sides of the hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are described in the prior for forming a hole in a support member, often concrete and then driving a stud or an insert into the concrete. In most of these devices, there is sealing resin placed in a container in the hole, and this container is pierced by the pointed end of the insert to form a seal for holding the insert in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,193 issued on Mar. 24, 1987 to Hibbs and U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,875 issued Sep. 20, 1983 to Sadanandan describe such devices in which a hole is first formed in concrete with a drill and then an insert is attached to a drill bit and driven into the hole by a drill. In both of these devices, there is a container with resin or the like placed in the hole which is pierced by the insert so that the resin flows around the insert to seal it in place.
In both of these devices the insert is sealed in place and cannot readily be removed should this be necessary. These prior art devices are constructed to attach implements to the concrete surface with nuts and not to hang fixtures or the like therefrom. Further, these devices are not adapted to utilize the same drill chuck for both drilling the hole and driving the insert or stud into place and for rapidly and easily alternatively connecting the drill chuck to the drill bit or the insert and removing the chuck therefrom.